the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Deity
To find the complete list of deities of Earth, see gods. Although deity and god are the same terms, often the term "deity" is used more when addressing the likes of the Cosmic Deities and gods that exist through their own power as opposed to the rights of worship. Planetary deities are normally called gods. Yet both terms can be used interchangeably. Most, though not all, deities can be placed into a Pantheon of beings that have worked out a system of mutual governance of their respective universes. Cosmic Deities Main article: Cosmic Deities The Cosmic Deities includes most of the deities that exist beyond worlds. They span the cosmos and usually rule over other deities or demons. They can take on grand domains of influence, including metaphysical concepts such as timePan Post 1, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Members * Phractal * Ohgmorkoth * Memnoch * Fladnag the White * Runekeeper * Aeon * Three Fates * Aire Narrative Deities Main article: Narrative Deities Narrative Deities are deities that manage the meta mechanics of the Story, governing and managing its meta concepts. These deities aren't necessarily worshipped by anyone but they are most commonly known by experts of the narrative mechanics (citations needed). * Eternius, the Omnarrator * PublisherGod * CensorGod * CopyrightGod * EditorGod * CharacterGod * HorseGod * WriterGod 12 God-Monarchs Main article: 12 God-Monarchs The Twelve God-Monarchs are a cabal of gods founded on the mission to bring down the Highemperor of the High Empire. They rule Mega Jonestown Prime and, along with the city, have slunk out of time-space to consolidate their power to defeat him upon their return. In their service they have several other deities operating for them (citation needed). * Typhon * Imeryn * The Ascension * Lo * Yannah * The Shard (Twice-Forgotten 13th) * Zhuge * Dave * Mootchief Minos Planetary Gods Most gods are usually bound to their planets, upon which are their designated worshippers. The term "god" is more commonly applied to these deities. Pantheon of Indra Main article: Pantheon of Indra The gods of Indra are planet-bound gods that are heavily invested in their people, the Indrans. This pantheon consists of twelve gods, each with their own very unique personalities, appearances and domainsPantheon of Indra article, Never-ending Story Wiki.. Members * Trijara * Jitarayara * Kamal * Pesu * Ovai * Maharashtak * Kavili Terran Deities Main article: Gods Usually called 'gods' rather than deities, the gods of Earth exist primarily upon that world - though some have been known to have branched out to other locations in the NeSiverse. Almost all of the gods of Earth have communed upon Mount Olympus since faith in their existence has waned (citation needed). God, however, has made a home in Burundi (citation needed). Example Members * God * Thoth * Hermes Trismegistus * Ares * Zeus * Devil Others Some deities aren't members of a pantheon of any sort, either because of their station or because they don't wish to share power. * Highemperor * Nameless * God of the Concept of "Left" * Goddess of Socially Awkward Penguins * God of Cold Places * Life * Death * Quantum God References Internal References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Organisation Category:Pantheon